falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Junktown
"Industrial Junk" |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= |content7= }} Junktown is one of the smaller towns in southern California. It was founded shortly after the War by a soldier named Darkwater.Killian says that his grandfather founded Junktown Instead of building on the ruins of an old town, he thought it would be better to begin from the ground up. As the name suggests, it was built after the Great War out of random pieces of junk, mostly from wrecked cars. The town mostly lives off of trading and has a reputation for open hospitality. Background In 2161, the mayor of Junktown was Killian Darkwater, grandson of the town's founder, who also ran Darkwaters General Store. Another big player in the town was Gizmo, a big-time crook and casino owner. While Gizmo's Casino brought a lot of tourists and money into the town, problems also came with it. Other important places in Junktown at that time included the Crash House, home to the Skulz and the Skum Pitt, a bar owned by Neal. Doc Morbid was the town's doctor. Tycho, a Desert Ranger, also resided in Junktown for a while at that time. Drawing weapons in town is not permitted except in self-defense. The gates to the town are closed at night. Lars headed the guards in Junktown, working for Killian Darkwater. The gates were guarded by Kalnor. They also had a jail, which was guarded by Andrew. The guards were aware of the illegal activities of Gizmo and the Skulz, but did not want to act without proper evidence. Gizmo hired a man to assassinate Killian, in order to gain full control over the town. It is not explicitly stated in Vault Dweller's memoirs which side the Vault Dweller sided with, as it alludes to both Killian and Gizmo. After 2186, Junktown became part of the New California Republic as part of the state of Shady and it was one of the first provisional states, considering it was one of the first (and most trustworthy) of the Shady Sands trading partners during its early formation. Its alliance with the NCR did cause some alarm from the caravans in the Hub at first, but the Hub eventually became part of NCR as well.Fallout Bible Currently, it is still part of Shady Sands. Location Junktown can be found one square east and nine squares south of Vault 13. Layout Junktown is divided into three districts. Entrance The only entrance to Junktown. People need to holster their weapons or they will not be accepted into the town. This part of this town consists of a hospital where Doc Morbid heals his patients, (at a high cost) and a jail where people who do not abide by the law are held. Crash House The Crash House is a hotel where travelers rest. It also contains a back door where the Skulz make plans. Near it is Killian's store where people can buy weapons, ammo, medicine, etc. Gizmo's Casino Gizmo's Casino is the most decorated building in Junktown. Some, however, believe the dealers are cheats and the games are rigged. Near the casino there is the Skum Pitt, a bar run by Neal and the boxing ring, with Saul as the champion. Inhabitants * Crazed raider * Cougar * Doc Morbid * Dogmeat * Flash * Gizmo * Gretch * Gustofer * Hernandez * Ismarc * Izo * Kalnor * Kenji * Killian Darkwater * Lars * Lenore * Marcelles * Neal * Phil * Saul * Shark * Sherry * Sinthia * Trish * Tycho * Victor * Vinnie }} Quotes * - Tycho * - Aradesh of Shady Sands * - Killian Darkwater * - Kalnor, a Junktown guard * - Ian * - Keri of Crimson Caravan * - Vault Dweller's memoirs Notes * The background music is Industrial Junk, which has been later used for Gecko in Fallout 2 and Vault 11 in Fallout: New Vegas. * If the Vault Dweller does not holster his weapons inside, the Junktown guards will be hostile. Appearances Junktown appears only in Fallout. There is a reference to Junktown in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, and Fallout 4 under a Barter skillbook named Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor. It is also mentioned by Frank Weathers in New Vegas. Behind the scenes The initial design for Junktown called for the ending cards of the city to be reversed. Specifically, if the Vault Dweller sided with Killian Darkwater, then Killian's firm "frontier justice" would discourage traders and merchants from starting businesses in the area, leaving the city a small shanty town. If the Dweller sided with Gizmo, then the resulting prosperity brought in by Gizmo's casino led to the city becoming a new boom town. Ultimately, it was decided that this mixed message was unsatisfying because it meant that the expected results (a "good" ending for supporting Killian and the law, versus an "evil" ending for supporting Gizmo and his criminal enterprises) did not match the player's actions. The ending was subsequently changed so that supporting Killian led the town to prosper with law and order, while supporting Gizmo turned the town into a seedy den of iniquity.Jess Heinig's interview on Fallout Bible 9 Junktown is a fictional town, not based on a real place.Fallout Bible 6: 1) Are the Fallout locations made according to real places, or did you make them up? I mean specifically the Hub, Junktown, Gecko and Modoc. "Some are based on real places (Necropolis = Bakersfield, Klamath = Klamath Falls, Redding = Redding), but the Hub, Junktown, and Gecko were all made-up locations." "Modoc most likely took its name from the Modoc National Forest located near the location. "Modoc" was originally the name of an Indian tribe in the region, I believe. Arroyo is a fictional locale, according to Tim Cain." Based on the in-game map, it appears to be located west of the present-day city of Ridgecrest, California. Gallery Fo1 Junktown Background.png|Junktown background used for talking heads See also * End cutscenes for Junktown References Category:Junktown de:Junktown es:Ciudad Vertedero fr:Junktown it:Junktown ja:Junktown hu:Junktown pl:Złomowo pt:Junktown ru:Джанктаун uk:Джанктаун zh:迦克镇